


Training Jim

by moonlitfog



Series: Comment fic [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitfog/pseuds/moonlitfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment originally posted on Jim and Bones, an f-locked community on LiveJournal. Posted 8-5-2013 The pictures were of Chris sitting backwards on a chair looking dangerous and Karl as Vaako. AU. IDEK – werewolf crack?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Jim

Jim glanced up and growled a little as the stranger strode through the door, then shut it behind himself. Usually, the menacing look he gave the stranger, teamed with the growl, would have caused an intruder to turn tail and run. This guy though… he looked as dangerous as Jim actually was.

The stranger just stared at Jim. His gaze wandered over Jim with an almost palpable heat and intensity. “I’ve been looking for you. You’ve led me on quite the chase.”

Jim sneered. “And I care why?”

“Because you’re in sheep country and the ranchers around here get a little upset over losing parts of their flocks to unknown predators.”

Jim tensed as a dozen questions sprang to mind. Slitting his eyes, he glared. “What does that have to do with me? And what’s it to you, anyway?”

“Ah. See? You aren’t stupid, but you think I am. I’ve been chasing your kind for years. The ranchers hired me to stop the depredations around here. Just consider me a dogcatcher.” With that, he stunned Jim who slumped, boneless, to the floor.

Months later…

Bones stalked into the bedroom and glared at Jim. Stomping over, he tore the ham hock from Jim’s grasp and took it to the kitchen before standing at the foot of the bed, arms folded.

“Hey! I was eating that!”

“How many times have I told you not to eat in our bed? What are you, five?”

Jim looked up through his lashes at Bones. “Well, since you took away my chew toy, why don’t you come down here? I see something else I want in my mouth.” Bones snorted before stripping and dropping to the bed. Afterward, he ran his hand through Jim’s hair, ruffling it behind the ears and making Jim lean into him. Jim looked up at Bones with sated eyes.

“Bones, I’m not a dog. I’m a wolf. You gotta stop trying out those Cesar Whatsisname’s dog training tips on me.”

Bones smiled indulgently at Jim. “Sure thing, Jim. Just as soon as you learn to stop howling when you come.”


End file.
